fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ibaraki Douji Event/@comment-28213472-20160603105027/@comment-28048698-20160603135937
Hm... Are you sure, Metlspaz? Ushi's CE give +20% Quick damage for 1 turn and only to the other two members. Sakata's CE give +50% ATK to the whole team every single turn. Mashu and d'Eon aren't going to make a full use of Ushi's CE, because the whole point of that card is the huge amount of ATK gained (+200%). If we give them that CE they are going to offer one turn boost instead of a boost during the whole battle. Also, Sakata's CE give us a good boost too: +15 crit stars. That is very useful with some characters. In example, Cu Chulainn have critical boost, and Zhuge Liang also have critical boost. In my humble opinion (but don't believe me 100%, I'm still a little newbie here) the problem is in your CE, yes, but why? Because the better strategy, I think, is this: 1) Like Meltspaz said, in this battle it's very important to use single-target NP. Your only single-target is Cu Chulainn, and he is a sub-member. He will enter at the middle of the battle, and with 0% NP. Bad idea. Put him in the starting members instead of Ushi. 2) Every starting member will need Ushi's CE. They will be your front line, your heavy hitters, the ones that will do all the important job. Use Sakata's CE in all your sub-members. They will be your supports, nothing else. 3) Iskandar is a very useful Servant, but... I am not 100% he is useful here. Why? Because his NP is AoE, he will not do a lot of damage to the boss, but... well, he can clear the hands, that's true. And his NP damage boost is useful too. He can be a very useful support character, but you already have Waver as your support, so all the damage is on Cu Chulainn's shoulder. By any chance do you have any single-target NP who can do a little of support? 4) Put Shielder as your first sub-member. Usually when your first starting member die the boss is almost ready to use NP, and you will really love to use taunt/invincibility combo in that one. And never, NEVER use the first skill of Shielder. Why? This day boss can use one debuff in your party, and that debuff nullify one buff you use. The idea is to use her first skill when the boss debuff you, that skill will clean the debuff from your party (why? the debuff will negate the defense up). 5) Maybe change Ushi with another Servant. Someone that is able to evade and with good damage. This Servant will enter the battle very late, and probably the hands will be dead, so it doesn't matter if it's Rider, Assassin, or whatever. It will only matter if the Servant is able to survive long and to deal good damage. 6) Try to focus your damage on the boss, and ignore the hands as much as possible. If the two hands are alive, the boss will attack only once. If one hand die, the boss will attack twice in the same turn, and believe me... that hurts. Yeah, the right hand charge NP in three turns, but we need to think: what deals more damage? One NP from that hand, or one extra attack every single turn from the boss? Just an example: you can focus all your damage in the boss, and try to keep alive Iskandar. Then, when you are ready to finish the boss, first use Iskandar NP to clean the hands, and THEN use your full power to kill the boss. But once again, don't believe me 100%. I'm still getting used to the game, and didn't tried 3 BP yet because my Servants sucks.